Dream A Dream
by X.xUnder-Your-Spellx.X
Summary: Axel deciedes to chain himself to Roxas. And shenigans begins. Story is better than summary! AkuRoku! Yaoi!


Warning: Yaoi! Boylove! Don't like then Don't Read!

A/n: I don't know..it was late and the plot bunny would leave!

Roxas is in his bed sleeping soundly.

Axel went to Roxas's front door in the middle of the night. He slips inside silently and walks to Roxas's bedroom. He looks down at the sleeping boy.

Roxas flips onto his stomach smiling softly to himself. "MMmmn…Axel." He sighs softly when he said the red-heads name.

Axel smirked and pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. He carefully reached over to the sleeping Roxas and grabbed one of the others wrists. Roxas fidgeted a little and muttered to himself.

Axel cuffed Roxas's wrist to his own and laid next to Roxas carefully making sure not to wake the boy up.

A couple of hours later Roxas began to toss and turn from the dream that he was having.

_Dream: _

Roxas was in a room that he didn't recognize. He looked about and noticed Axel standing in front of him holding a bible. He smiled instantly at Axel. "Hey Axel what's going on?"

Axel smiled softly and chuckled. "You're wedding of course doofus."

Roxas took a step back and noticed that he was wearing a dress shirt, pants and shoes. "What the…Axel seriously what's going…" 'Here Comes the Bride' started to play. Roxas looked down the aisle and saw Namine coming down the aisle. He stared for the time it took Namine to get up to where Axel and Roxas stood. She smiled at him and all he could was staring back. Axel began the ceremony with Roxas still staring at Namine in disbelief.

When Axel asked, "Do you Roxas take Namine to be your lawfully wedded wife…etc." Roxas unknown to his reasonings said. "I do."

Axel sighed heavily. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Roxas leaned in to do so but he suddenly woke up.

_End Dream._

Roxas jolted upright in his bed screaming.

Axel woke up and looked at him with bleary eyes. "What's wrong Roxas?"

Roxas had stopped screaming by that point and when he heard Axel's voice he jumped. He looked over at him and glared. "What the hell are you doing in my house and not to mention my bed!"

Axel leaned forward into Roxas's personal space until their faces were only inches apart. "I got lonely."

Roxas leaned away from Axel and fell off the bed with a loud thud. When he had fallen off the bed he had yanked Axel over also.

Axel was now laying atop the blonde. He looked down at him and smiled.

Roxas blushed and shoved Axel off of him. He felt one of his arms being tugged Axel's way and his eyes widened noticing the handcuff. "You handcuffed us together!"

Axel smiled wider. "Yup. Great idea huh?"

Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "No! Now unlock it!"

Axel sighed. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Roxas glared at him. "Why the hell not!"

Axel shrugged and smiled lightly. "I lost the key. Got it Memorized?"

Roxas sighed until he could figure out a way to get out of the handcuffs he would just have to deal with it. "I hate you right now."

Axel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Sure you do."

Roxas sat up and waited for Axel to do the same. He then stood up as best as he could with Axel still on the floor.

Axel pouted slightly and stood looking over Roxas who was in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers.

Roxas rubbed an eye and blushed again when he noticed Axel checking him out. "Stop that!"

Axel raised an eyebrow and looked back at Roxas's face. "Stop what?"

Roxas frowned. "You know what now stop!" Roxas moved to go to the bathroom but was yanked backwards since he forgot that he was handcuffed to Axel.

Axel caught him before he could fall flat on his back. Axel smiled and set Roxas back on his feet and shuffled after Roxas when he started to walk towards the bathroom.

Roxas suddenly thought of a problem with the arrangements that Axel had gotten them get into. Roxas and Axel entered the bathroom. Roxas blushed deeply and shuffled over to the toilet. "Turn your back Axel." Axel just smiled and turned his back on his friend and the one he loved.


End file.
